Capturing in a New Domain
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Card Captors/Digimon crossover. Li and Sakura must capture new cards in new domains!
1. 1

Capturing in a New Domain  
  
  
*Please note I use English names.  
  
  
Sakura paced her room. Waiting anxiously for Li to arrive. She called him over because she has just heard of the new clow cards. Or were they of Clow reed's creation? She was unsure. Kero sat on the floor playing video games. Julian was in her room too, watching Kero pass level 7. Madison wouldn't come, as she left to visit her grandparents in China. Otherwise, everyone was excited and scared at the same time. Sakura's dad was downstairs cooking for a "party". Tori was out at his friends place to watch the Big Bash of 2000 (Soccer and Hockey combined).  
"Yay!!! Wanna give it a try U-A?"  
"Can't you call me by my usual name? I'd prefer that better Keroberous."  
"Yeah, sure." Kero haned Julian the controller and turned to the pacing Sakura. Grade 5's.... *sigh* She sure has become more serious since hearing the news about new clow cards. Reminds me of Li... Oh boy, I heard these clow cards have two halves, but I'll wait until everyone is here.  
Then Li slammed opened the door and sighed. His green outfit was covered with snow. Sakura smiled and ran to Li and jumped into his arms. Li managed to pull a quick, sweet smile and put her down. He gave a hand signal to everyone.  
"I'll be back, I gotta brush off the snow on my suit. Oh, yeah. Sakura, your dad is making some blueberry pie. Smells great." he said. Li hurried off to the front to brush off the snow. Sakura smirked and couldn't get it off her face. Just a few days earlier, Li and Sakura admited their love for each other on a small date at the park. They showed affection for each other each time they met... well, Li tried to show it, but he was a more serious guy.  
Julian paused the game and looked back at Sakura.  
"Are you thinking about Li again? Funny how you two met." Julian said with a smile. Kero took the controller and unpaused the game. Julian looked back at Kero with a stern face. "Give it here Keroberous! I was playing!"  
"Too late! I grabbed it!" As they argued, Kero dropped the controller. Sakura sighed, picked up the controller and gave it to Julian. Kero sighed.  
"But Sakura!"  
"You've had it for a long time already Kero."  
"I know, but-"  
"But we must get on with the story." Li said as he sat on Sakura's bed.  
"Done so soon?"  
"It's not like I'm brushing off termites Sakura. So? Let's hear it Kero." Sakura shut the door and sat beside Li on the bed end. Kero shut off the power of the consule with a wicked smile and got Sakura the Clow book. Kero sat beside her and slowly explained.  
"Well everyone. As you know, yesterday in my dream, Clow Reed contacted me in my dreams. He told me of new Clow cards. Or if you'd say Clow that is. These cards have names called Domain cards. Cards that come from different domains! So as I speak. these cards run freely about in two different domains. But they are also seperated into two classes. Evolving cards, and Multi-Attack cards, or Myth cards." At this point, Sakura snuggled up to Li and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Well, first. Evolving cards are cards that can evolve from one creature to a different form of that creature. Of course, that is only when you fight them. When they join your side, they'll be captured as their 'Rookie' forms. Myth cards, or Multi-Attack cards are cards that have more than one attacks. They are mythical animal based creatures. I heard they are in a different domain than the evolving cards, and are MUCH stronger." Sakura straightened up a bit.  
"How'll we capture them Kero? I can't use the Clow cards!"  
"That's the part I'm getting to."  
"Oh..... continue" she said.  
"Well... *ahem* as I was saying... yes. Sakura.. the cards are all sealed. But! They know you as a master now. They obey you! They won't run! So if you just unseal them one more time, nothing will happen. They'll fight along your side. Instead of running around and capturing them again. K? Go ahead, do it now Sakura!" Kero said. Sakura was about to open the book when Julian halted them.  
"Wait, Keroberous, are you sure this is right? Clow Reed in your dream could b just... just a dream you know!"  
"Yeah U-A, but don't forget. Dreams of Clow Reed's always end up becoming true. So go ahead Sakura. So Sakura, nervously opened the book and unsealed the Clow Cards once again.... but this time... they'd fight along her side.  
  
"DAV-ISH!!!!! I FOUND A COCONUT!!!" Veemon yelled from the forest of trees. Davis jumped excitedly and ran to his buddy in the clearing. The DigiDestined followed and stopped before Veemon who was holding a huge coconut. Davis gladly took it.  
"Hey, you guys! This coconut juice recipe will be great!"  
"I know Davis, now quick! Gimme the coconut!" Davis handed Yolei the coconut and sat down. Everybody except the digimon crowded around to watch the juice squirt out. Armadillomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Patamon were crowding arounda a tree dancing and playing hide and seek. Soon, the older DigiDestined joined them and they had a huge picnic.  
  
Li, Sakura and Kero in his true form walked onto the edge of a cliff. From behind them stood Julian and Sakura's dad(he knows). They sighed and wtached the trio go so close to the edge.  
"So Sakura, we must jump and a portal will guide us to another domain. The evolving cards. There is a total of 12 domain cards to collect. You think we can capture them?" Kero taunted her.  
"Yeah, or perhaps maybe we need the better Card Captor to go catch them." Li taunted her. Sakura held her wand and whacked them both gently on the backs.  
"I'll be able to capture them!" The trio smiled and then jumped into the cold air of the nightsky. Then, with Keroberous in the lead, they disappered.. into a whole new domain.  
  
  
Card Captors/Digimon. Never seen much of these have ya? Now you will. this is more Card Captors, but has Digimon in it. And Crossovers is just too confusing!!!!!!R&R Please! thanks!  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	2. 2

Capturing in a New Domain  
  
  
"Ouch!" Li cried landing face first into the dirt. Kero flew into the air, changing into his true form. Sakura landed on Li, which hurt him even more. "Ow, Sakura, mind getting off my back for a moment so I can get up?" Sakura blushed and got off of Li. Li stood up and brushed himself off. He smiled at Sakura who smiled back. Then kero, in his true form, landed in front of them and smiled himself.  
"Well Card Captors, shall we get started?" They nodded. Kero turned to Li. "Li, get out your Lasen board, we shall find the first evolving card... I also know they have weird names. All ending with monster after their name. We shall call them by those names, okay?.. well? Li?"   
"How am I supposed to work if you don't shut up?"  
Kero sighed and watched Li get to work. Sakura looked over his shoulder. Li smiled at her and then summoned up the powerful light force from the Lasen board. The light shone right in front of them. Sakura jumped excitedly.  
"I haven't captured cards for at least 2 years! This is so exciting Kero! I can't stop myself! I'm so full of energy." she said jumping around. She then pulled Li with her. Kero sighed and sat down, starring at the two, jumping around and around. After a couple of minutes, he stood up and looked behind him to see where the Lasen Board's stroke of light was pointing at. His eyes grew wider as he saw, from the trees, smoke coming from up top. He shushed Li and sakura and listened. There was noises of laughter and joy coming from where the smoke was.  
"Perhaps..... could it be? These cards can talk? I hope none of them is a -"  
"Li... come on. Well, shall we get going guys?" Sakura asked. Kero nodded, but then bowed down and looked at the two.   
"Want a ride? It'd be easier to get there with Keroberous to ride on. besides, I'm so fast." Sakura laughed at the thought, but climbed on. Li started to climb on when Kero growled.   
"Nah, just kidding, get on Li." Li shrugged and hopped on. He held onto Sakura's stomach. Sakura herself held onto Kero's soft, furry neck. Kero opened his wings. "Flight, or running?"  
"I'd prefer running!" Li said quickly. Kero looked ahead again. Then he took some steps back. He started to run and then jumped into the air, his wings made him fly so fast. Li just closed his eyes and held tightly onto Sakura. He rested his head on her back. Sakura leaned forward and struggled to hold onto Kero's neck. He was going so fast, faster than her mind worked.  
  
Tai sat on a log, with Sora, Biyomon, Cody, Armadillomon and Agumon. They all held out marshmallows on sticks over a fire. Kari and T.K laughed at each others jokes. Then Izzy brought up something.  
"This is the best anniversary picnic ever! Yum! Yolei, those brwonies you brought were excellent."  
"Thanks Izzy, I never knew you to be such a food fan."  
"Actually, no, I'm not. Tell Davis that." Everyone broke out into laughter but Davis and Veemon, clueless as always. Davis looked at everyone, looked up and gave a strange face.  
T.K looked up too, to see what Davis was looking at.  
"You guys," asked Davis, "did you hear that? Or do you see that... that chain of stars?"  
Everyone at this point was now looking up at the bright chain of stars.   
"Maybe it's a shooting star.. or shooting stars." Sora said.  
"Perhaps Sora, now.. Davis, I'm sure it's nothing" Tai said, turning back to hsi marshmallow. Davis sighed. No one listened to him anymore. Except Veemon.  
  
"I think they heard us!" Sakura said. Kero shushed her again as they landed in a tree right above the picnicker's. Li looked down at the scene below. There was 12 kids, and 12.... 12 weird creatures. Kero smiled.  
"These are the Evolving cards." Li snorted. Sakura turned back to look at him.  
"They don't look so tough."  
"Well, wait till they evolve Li... their powers are so strong." Kero whispered. li then noticed the tree branch shake and some leaves fall to the ground. Sakura froze. The kids moved to investigate, the creatures held onto their marshmallows for them. Then Sakura noticed one of them, a kid with gogles and a flmae jacket about to look up...  
"Li!"  
"I know" he said taking out the time card. He took out his sword.  
"Force know my plight, release the light! Time card! Freeze the moment!" Time froze everything. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the odd scene below. A boy , about to look up at them. The rest looking at the boy. The creatures, she suspected, over heard and started looking up. Sakura turned to Li and Kero.  
"Should we fly down near the creatures and show ourselves?" asked Kero.  
"But kero, what if they attacks us?" Li smiled and held onto her with one arm. In his other, his sword.  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'll take care of things.. I don't.. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. Like the time you were in teh Final Judegment." Kero stood up, which startled the two. they held on tightly as Kero flew beside the creatures. He sat down and let the two off. Sakura nodded as Li stood in front of Sakura, who stood in front of Kero.  
They took one last look at the scene. "Unfreeze the moment!" Li said. Then everything was continuing. Except, the funny looking kid looked at them and shreiked. All the creatures stood up. But then the tall one, who seemed real brave, walked just behind the creatures.  
"Who are you, what do you want? Agumon, get ready." Li stared at them until a little orange t-rex moved in front of the recently talking kid. He got in a fighting position.  
"I'm ready Tai! I think these guys are up to no good!" he said. Kero, Sakura and Li had their eyes wide open. The creature talked! Who knew such a clow card held so much power? Sakura nodded to Li. Li got in his fighting position. Then Kero walked from behind and towards the group. Halting about a meter from the strange creatures.  
"We have come to seal the twelve evolving cards! Do you oppose to challenge us for them?" asked Kero. The kid nodded. Then, the flame jacket guy glared at them.  
"What do you want with our digimon? I won't let them go without a fight! Veemon! Get over here! All you other mon's, go back to your partner." The "digimon" obeyed his command. Li sighed, then Kero started up again. He turned to Sakura and Li.  
"We shall challenge them, one on one, one battle at a time. Sakura, Li, seal them once you've defeated them. These must be the cards." he said. He took another look at them before turning back to the Card Captors. "Why would they end in mon?" Sakura stepped back, shocked for a second.  
"The evolving cards, they are so obidient... Vee monster? that sounds absurd though Kero, I hope it isn't my card." Li smiled.  
"Hey sister! Keep your snotty comments to yourself! And let's start our battle!" the boy turned to the others. "Hey guys! They only got this beast to fight for them! Just one digimon.!" Kero turned to them angrily and roared, their laughter stopped instantly.  
"I am not a... a digimon! I am guardian of the clow! And I will not fight, Li and Sakura will." he turned to them, then back at the kids.  
"First opponent?" he asked. Then the smallest one of them stepped forward with an armadillo. It growled as the owner spoke.   
"I am Cody, and I will gladly fight you, with my monster, but if not, I could fight you. to warn, I am an expert in Kendo." Li smirked and laugehd outloud, falling onto the ground. Cody's face grew with anger. "I'll challenge you then green suit!" Li stood up and got ready. Then Cody commanded the armadillo to move forward.  
Everyone moved back as the first battle started. Sakura smiled and blushed.   
"Go Li!!! You can do it!!!" she shouted. Li smiled.   
"I'll take him down for you Sakura. I'll do it for you gladly."  
  
"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to........ Digmon!"  
  
Li stood with a serious face looking at the evolved armadillo. It was now.. Digmon. It looked like an insect, it had mighty wings, unlike the stuff animals, but weaker, li thought. Then he heard the kid shout out "attack". that's when Li took out his card.  
"Dash card! Lend me your swiftness!" The Li dodged every attack it shot. He firstly dodged the rock cracking, then dodged a couple of drill like missles, then he halted at the campfire, well, beside it. The creature grew angry. Sakura could see Li smiling. He looked so adorable, lovable when he smiled. And she taught him how to.   
"Rock crackin!" the insect cracked the earth as Li dashed behind it. The insect turned just in time and was gonna deliver a hard blow when-  
"Time card! Freeze the moment!". Then time froze. Li looked up to see the drilling arms only inches form his face. "Phew, that was close." He went behind it and looked at Sakura. She's so cute, so pretty he stared in awe. But then got back to work and held up his sword. He slashed the creature twice and then yelled out. "Unfreeze!"  
Time unfroze to reveal the creature, returning to it's original form. Then the owner was about to dash out to it in confusion when Li halted him.  
"You lost kiddo, now this he's mine." Li turned back to the creature. Cody, his face struck with horror, stumbled back onto the ground. He saw Li rasie his sword, but was too frightened to stop him.  
"Uh, what did the kid call him?" asked Li.  
"Armadillomon!"Sakura shouted.   
"Armadillo monster! Return to your power! Confined!' The sword hit it and then, before they knew it, it turned into a clow card. the card flew from the spot on Earth to Sakura's hands. She looked at it and smiled. It looked so cute. Li walked back to be greeted by Sakura's heart warming love hug.  
"You captured it!"  
"No problem." Kero smiled.  
"Don't forget, there's 11 more of tehse cards to capture."   
"With Li around, everything will go fine!" Sakura said. Li blushed.  
  
Joe and Izzy helped Cody to lean back onto a tree. His eyes filled with tears.  
"They-they just.... turned him into a card!" he said sobbing. Izzy looked at them.  
"They are pretty powerful." then he turned back to Cody. He patted him shoulkder. "We'll get Armadillomon back, Tai is going to fight." Cody stood up and caught Tai. Tai looked at him.  
"Careful Tai *sniff*, they're really strong, I don't think you'll win, but try!" he said before going back to his corner and sobbing. Tai sighed. They were really strong. Maybe too strong. But he was about to test his theory as the girl stepped forward.  
  
  
Great so far? Well, I hope so. May seem weird, but it's a fanfic!.... Well, nothing else to say really, but Please R&R and thanks fro reading so far! I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


End file.
